


Garlic

by Tortellini



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crack, Epic Friendship, Food, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-500, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Tony is doing something weird. Weirder than usual. And you know what? Steve regrets even asking him about it.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Garlic

Tony Stark was doing something weird. That's not really saying much to be honest, knowing him, but now seemed special. Why, you might ask? Well right now he was shoving cloves of garlic in his pants. 

His friend Steve was giving him a look. 

"What?" Tony said indignantly. 

"...why're you shoving garlic in your pants."

"Isn't it obvious--?" Tony tried. 

Steve wasn't amused. " _Tony--"_

"Okay, okay!" He put his hands up. He was gonna explain now. "So vampire Stephen won’t try and eat my ass."

That somehow made even less sense. "Why would vampire Stephen try to eat your ass?"

Tony frowned at that. Not that he usually had a problem with people asking him questions--as long as they weren't stupid questions of course. And that was a really stupid question. "He won't. The garlic--are you even _listening_ to me?"

And that was why Steve wondered why he even tried some days. 


End file.
